Każdy nowy dzień
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Nie jest łatwo być królem Sindrii... ale jeszcze trudniej jest być jego doradcą, czyli małe SinJa z dużym prawdopodobieństwem kontynuacji.


Praw do Magi nie posiadam. Moja znajomość mangi jest skąpa, żeby nie powiedzieć znikoma. Za to miłość do SinJa nie ma granic.

* * *

Sinbad ziewnął przeciągle i spojrzał na pokaźny stos dokumentów, które Ja'far zostawił mu do podpisania. Cóż, może gdyby chodziło o samo podpisanie nie byłoby takiego problemu, ale jego zaufany doradca upierał się jeszcze, by młody król to wszystko _czytał_, a czasem nawet, wpadał na szatański pomysł, by go z tego przepytywać. Doskonale jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z jego, że gdyby nie jego mały skrytobójca, Sindria ległaby w gruzach jeszcze przed swoim powstaniem. Dlatego właśnie przetarł zmęczone oczy i wrócił do wyjątkowo nudnego raportu handlowego. Co go właściwie obchodziło ile metrów jedwabiu wypłynęło z jego kraju, a ile porcelanowych waz przypłynęło? Och, co innego gdyby to on był kapitanem statku i gdyby musiał go ocalić przed sztormem i ławicą morskich węży! Albo gdyby dowodził karawaną, na którą napadł…

-Sin! Czy ty znowu zasnąłeś w trakcie pracy?- westchnął z politowaniem Ja'far i stuknął go w czoło groźnie wyglądającym zwojem.

Młody doradca stał tuż obok swego władcy i korzystając z sytuacji miażdżył go wzrokiem. Jego umiejętność, a może nawet wrodzony dar, do skradania się, po raz kolejny przyprawił bruneta o dreszcze. Ten były morderca nie tylko poruszał się bezszelestnie, ale i nie roztaczał wokół siebie żadnego zapachu, ani nawet zawirowań magoi… Chociaż pewnie w tej sytuacji nie trzeba było być Ja'farem, by zaskoczyć króla.

-Czy ty znowu zakradłeś się do moich komnat tylko po to, by przyłapać mnie na tym, że nie pracuję?- zapytał Sinbad. Zapadł się głębiej w swoim fotelu i posłał białowłosemu spojrzenie tak zbolałe, że nie sposób było mu nie współczuć. Ja'far bronił się dzielnie; najpierw zmarszczył brwi, potem zmrużył oczy, a w końcu pokręcił piegowatym noskiem i uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Pukałem trzy razy, Sin, ale nie odpowiadałeś. Musiałem wejść chociażby po to, by sprawdzić, czy nic ci się nie stało- usprawiedliwił się chłopiec. Zupełnie jakby to on był winny, że ma takiego leniwego króla…

-Czy to kolejne raporty?- spytał brunet odbierając od niego zwój. W duszy błagał, by było inaczej, ale nie chciał dać po sobie tego poznać. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, ile cierpliwości kosztuje Ja'fara zaganianie go do pracy.

-Te ci się spodobają- zapewnił go białowłosy. W odpowiedzi na pełne zwątpienia spojrzenie władcy, zaśmiał się cicho. –Pierwsza część to raport z głównej wyspy kraju Aruk. Pobliski loch został zdobyty, ale nie zauważono nikogo obdarzonego mocą dżina.

-Loch niedaleko Aruk? Należał do Chald, prawda?

-Nie inaczej, mój panie.

-Skoro tylko go ktoś zdobył nie powinno być problemu- zauważył Sinbad, ale posłusznie wczytał się w raport. –Gorzej by było, gdyby zdobywca zaczął… hmm…

Najgorzej by było, gdyby stało za tym Al-Thamen. Małe państewko bez żadnych obiecujących perspektyw na przyszłość było dla nich doskonałym celem. Tym bardziej, że Aruk i Sindrię dzieliły tylko dwa dni drogą morską. Chald - pani mgły i złudzeń. Jeśli jej kandydat na króla miał choć trochę oleju w głowie to pozostanie w ukryciu aż do pojawienia się jakiejś sprzyjającej okazji...

-Czy kilka lat temu nie stał tam jeszcze jeden loch? Wtedy również nie ujawnił się jego zdobywca. A co z drugą częścią?

- Król Aruk liczy na sojusz z Sindrią- odparł Ja'far. Miał chyba wyjątkowo dobry humor, bo zdarzało mu się już w takich sytuacjach zmuszać króla do odczytywania raportów na głos (i to czasem nawet przy świadkach). -Twierdzi, że zależy mu tylko na wymianach handlowych, ale wyraźnie sugeruje, że nie pogardziłby bliższą współpracą. Dla władcy tak małego kraju sojusz z tobą wydaje się jedynym rozsądnym rozwiązaniem.

-Rzeczywiście, Aruk to tylko kilka małych wysepek… Czy stawia jakieś warunki?

-Na razie prosi cię tylko o rozważenie jego propozycji, a także o wyznaczenie czasu i miejsca na pertraktacje, gdybyś był nią zainteresowany.

Tak! To było właśnie to czego potrzebował! Dzięki niech będą rukh! Mógł jednocześnie zająć się poszukiwaniem zdobywcy lochu i poszerzać rynek zbytu dla swego państwa. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego doradcy ten pomysł również się podoba.

-Co byś powiedział, gdybym był bardzo zainteresowany i chciałbym się niezwłocznie spotkać z królem Aruk w jego pałacu?- zapytał Sinbad i posłał białowłosemu jeden ze swoich najpiękniejszych uśmiechów.

-Powiedziałbym, że gdybym tego bardzo nie chciał w ogóle bym do ciebie nie przychodził- odparł Ja'far, a kąciki jego ust mimowolnie powędrowały ku górze. –Zraz rozkażę przygotować statek. Wiesz już, kogo ze sobą zabierzesz?

-Masrur i Spartos?- zaproponował. -Przyda im się trochę wolnego.

-Wolnego?- prychnął chłopiec i trącił palcem policzek bruneta. –Uwierz mi, że pilnowanie honoru twego i Sindrii to praca, która nie uwzględnia jakichkolwiek przerw. I radziłbym ci to dobrze przemyśleć, Sin. Nie chciałbym znaleźć się na twoim miejscu, jeśli…

-No, już, już- zaśmiał się Sinbad, wstając. Oparł dłoń na ramieniu swego doradcy i pochylił się nad nim niby nieznacznie, ale na tyle nisko, by móc sprawdzić, czy od tego ciągłego zamartwiania się nie przybyło mu piegów (nie, wciąż było ich dwadzieścia osiem). –Nie ma się o co martwić. Znasz mnie przecież. Nie zrobiłbym nic głupiego, prawda?

-Ty się mnie pytasz, czy próbujesz pocieszać? Bo jeśli to drugie, to błagam, przestań- jęknął Ja'far i na ułamek sekundy oparł czoło o bark przyjaciela. –Martwię się właśnie dlatego, że dobrze cię znam.

Sinbad chwycił skrytobójcę za ramiona i odsunął go od siebie, po czym zapewnił z całą swoją wrodzoną charyzmą:

-O nic się nie martw, poradzę sobie. Jeśli chcesz, zajmij się tymi dokumentami a ja przygotuję wszystko do podróży. Powiedz mi tylko, co mam ci przywieźć w prezencie.

-W prezencie? Ty mi w zupełności wystarczysz, Sin.

Czy mogło być coś piękniejszego niż uśmiechnięty Ja'far, wszystkie jego piegi i zapowiedź kolejnej, może niezbyt obiecującej, ale zawsze przygody? A najwspanialsze w tym wszystkim było to, że przy aprobacie swego doradcy mógł porzucić te obrzydliwe raporty i w końcu zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza… Może jeśli znów dopisze mu szczęście okaże się, że maczał w tym palce mały Aladdin?


End file.
